


Some Battle Scars Are Worse Than Others

by lance_mcclain_dude (shitiamtrash1225)



Series: Klance One-Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Chill your tits theyre like thirty, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And proposed there too, Angst, Keith and Lance met in the army, Keith is the mom, Lance is in the army, Langst, M/M, Married Characters, Older Characters, Oneshot, Prosthetics, SO GAY, Their daughter is so cute, They have a child, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiamtrash1225/pseuds/lance_mcclain_dude
Summary: Lance and Keith had met in the army when they both had joined. After a few years of dating in secret behind the scenes of battle, Keith was taken from the front lines and sent back home, and Lance followed. Their family had just begun to sprout with their daughter Mirae, when the army comes to take Lance back-And he comes home a year later with a shocking surprise.UPDATE: OMG GUYS I HSD NO IDEA UT POSTED THAT MANY TIMES HOLY- well I fixed it, so I hope everything is fine now.





	

Lance had been gone for quite some time now. Keith was currently in the big house, alone. Well, not completely. His daughter sat on his knee, smiling as she had her fingers stuffed in her mouth and watched some show that only a five year old would. Keith was spacing out at the wall, sighing as his head lolled back. He let his fingers comb through his daughter’s hair, taking small knots out of it. “Mirae...You didn’t use that conditioner that I told you to use...I can tell.”  
The little girl turned her head around and pouted after she put her hands in her lap. “But mooom, I don’t like the smell of it.” Keith rolled his eyes at the little bit of sass in her voice. She really was just like Lance.  
“Don’t give me that. You can just spritz it with that stuff your dad sent you then…” Mirae visibly frowned and turned completely around to hug Keith slowly.  
“When is daddy coming back?” Those words pierced Keith’s heart like a knife. His arms wrapped around his daughter and held her head close to his chest.  
“Daddy’s on his way, sweetie...He’s probably on his way here as we speak….” He didn’t even believe himself. He had no idea whatsoever if Lance would ever be able to get back home. He just hoped to god that he did.  
Just a year ago, Lance was drafted. He was taken directly from his four year old daughter and a heartbroken Keith screaming for him to not leave. Sure, Keith had been in the army too, that was where him and Lance had first met. But he was soon sent back home after a ‘behavioral problem’, even though all he did was find Lance out on the battlefield and protect him. Lance was probably one of the best soldiers out there; whether it him and Keith in there together or even now. But he didn’t use his head, that was the thing. That’s all Keith was worried about and had been worried about for the year that Lance had been away. He just wanted his husband back safely, that was all he asked for. 

“N-Ngh-!” Lance held onto his stomach, spitting out blood. His food had been drugged, of course it had. This whole ‘safe tent’ wasn’t safe. He should have known that the enemy would have gotten to it, it was right out in the open and the nurse normally in it was nowhere to be found, nor her body. He coughed again, large clot-like amounts of blood being brought up, making his throat feel scratchy and raw. His vision wavered and he toppled over on his side, his last sight being a couple of rogues with daggers and bandanas covering their faces and walking forward, eyes glistening as the sound of laughing lulled him into unconsciousness.  
He awoke to the pain of nothing he had ever felt before in his left thigh. He awoke to a searing pain in his left thigh, feeling the waves of blood throbbing through his vessels and spilling out over the multiple lacerations. It burned, like his leg had been doused in gasoline and then sparked with a match. He could feel where his bone had been stabbed through, a strange feeling of tightness in the muscle and splintering bone through his leg. With the adrenaline rushing through his system he could feel every nerve ending screaming to his brain that indeed, his leg was fucked. When he looked down at it and finally caught his vision, it was the most horrifying sight. His whole leg had been mutilated; a dagger sticking out of his thigh, a gash from his hip to his knee, and the feeling of broken bones soaring through his hot blooded veins. It stung like hell, and the pain made him begin to cry. He desperately tried to search for medicine in the hut he was under, but found his assailants had left him empty-handed. None of the food was any good either, and the water was likely the same. He just sobbed in his spot on the ground, unable to think of what would happen when his family found out. What would the general tell them? How would they cope with knowing he wasn't alive? 

 

Weeks after, Mirae was in school and Keith was still at home by himself. He was on the couch watching the news with a small trinket that Lance had sent him not too long ago, just fiddling with it in his hands. He looked up at the TV to see the newest story, the reporters saying how a soldier almost died from severe leg injuries after a raid from some rogues. Keith's hand instantly slapped over his mouth as he began to let his mind reel. The reporter wasn't allowed to reveal who they were, which made him all the more panicky. What if it had been Lance? That was the only thought running through his mind. He had to calm himself down before he worried himself to death. So, he just stood up and turned off the TV, avoiding slamming the remote into the coffee table. 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The general hadn't stopped by the house in a few weeks, so Keith knew that it probably wasn’t his husband. To which he praised whatever god was up there. But, after those few weeks, there was a knock on the door. At the time, Keith had been sitting in the kitchen, keeping Mirae company and making sure she didn’t choke without him around to help. “I'll be right there!” He called into the living room. He slipped on the closest jacket, which happened to be Lance’s old jacket, and walked to the door to open it.  
But suddenly, long and muscular arms wrapped around the noirettes torso, his nose being pressed to their chest. They smelled like vanilla and sweat, and wore an army coat. A choked sob could be heard before pulling back so they could be face to face. Keith nearly yelped in happiness and overwhelming relief at the same time. He was met with sparkling blue eyes, tears dripping down smooth tan skin that had been littered with scars. “L-Lance?” Keith threw his arms around his husband and pressed their bodies close together, knocking the poor soldier into the wall. That made Lance chuckle, and he just threaded his fingers through long dark hair.  
“I missed you so much…” Lance’s voice was raspy, as if his vocal cords had been strained.  
“Mommy…?” Mirae walked out into the living room, her head tilted as she looked at Keith and Lance above her. “Wait, is that daddy??” She giggled in happiness and ran up to Lance, and he responded by grabbing her under her armpits and spinning her around with a laugh.  
“Baby girl, you've gotten so big!” He was on the edge of tears once again, the little girls arms around his neck.  
“I missed you so much, daddy! Where were you!?” Lance just kissed the top of her head.  
“That doesn't matter, bugaboo, I'm back now.” He placed her down, and she furrowed her brows.  
“Daddy...What happened to your leg?” Keith felt his breath hitch in his throat. It had been Lance. He kneeled to take a look at their leg, his eyes widening. It had been bad to the point his poor lover had gotten a prosthetic.  
It was completely different than his normal leg to say the least, and it went up to his thigh. Tears fell down porcelain skin as Keith ran his hand down the soft foam cover. “Lance…” His voice wavered, and Lance pulled Keith back up into a hug.  
“I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do...None of the rest of the squadron was around…” This made Keith absolutely livid.  
“Why didn't you have back up!? Are they fucking stupid!? Didn’t they know you had a daughter waiting for you!?”  
Lance gave a small sigh. “It's my fault. I told them I didn't need the backup. Go ahead, yell at me.”  
“You fucking idiot!! What did you think you were doing!? You never think, do you!?” Keith poked at Lance's chest, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to pull him down into a hard passionate kiss. Lance had almost forgotten how nice it felt to have those soft lips pressed against his own. He always had felt safe and protected by Keith’s kisses, as though it was their way of telling each other it would be alright while on the battlefield. When Keith pulled back, he was crying. 

“I'm so sorry...I thought you would have just been happy when I came back…” Lance looked down at his feet, and sighed deeply with a quivering bottom lip. Keith gave him a small sympathetic look and cursed himself out under his breath from making Lance feel that way.  
“Of course I'm happy that you're back. I'm the sorry one. I just, I got angry and when I get angry I blame people. I'm sorry.” Keith just leaned forward into Lance’s arms with a soft sigh. Arms caught him quickly, and soon he was being kissed down his scalp. Keith looked up with a small smile.  
“Now that I'm back, and I'm never going anywhere. So don't worry about any of that, Keith. I'm not going to leave you guys again. I love you two so much, I don't think I ever could.”


End file.
